Someone like you
by Aliocha
Summary: Un clic-clac. La lumière du jour qui l'éblouit. Un fond de rhum dans une bouteille. Son image qui l'obsède alors qu'il veut l'enterrer, l'odeur du tabac qui est restée accrochée aux rideaux. Tout a volé en éclats. Au loin, un avion décolle... UA


**Titre :** Someone like you

**Personnages :** Zoro, Sanji

**Genre :** UA. POV Zoro. Ce n'est pas une Song-fic, même si je me suis inspirée du refrain d'une chanson (voir crédits). _Nevermind I'll find someone like you…_

**Résumé/Extrait : **_J'ai soif. Je me lève du clic-clac avec l'impression que je pèse cinq tonnes, et traîne ma carcasse jusqu'au réfrigérateur pour en sortir une bouteille de rhum. Pas de verre. J'avale une lampée au goulot. Je sais, ça fait très alcoolique. Ce ne sont pas des manières, comme il dirait. Il ne me les aura jamais enseignées, finalement, ces bonnes manières._

Son image qui l'obsède alors qu'il veut l'enterrer, l'odeur du tabac qui est restée accrochée aux rideaux. Tout a volé en éclats. Au loin, un avion décolle...

**Crédits : **One Piece est la propriété de son auteur, Eiichiro Oda.

_Someone like you_, qui m'a inspiré pour écrire ce court OS (mais attention, il y a très peu de similitudes, mon texte ne calque pas avec les paroles sauf une ligne, je m'en suis pas inspiré, mais ça m'a inspiré, c'est toute la différence), est une magnifique chanson d'Adele, que je vous engage à écouter. Les paroles sont vraiment très belles, soit dit en passant ça change des textes où, après une rupture amoureuse, la fille devient aigrie, hargneuse, et cherche à nuire au nouveau couple pour se venger. Et si, au lieu de le pourrir, la personne abandonnée par son compagnon acceptait cet état des choses et regardait vers l'avenir ?

Je ne suis pas une idéaliste. Le concept me touche, mais l'amertume de voir une personne partir fait fondre l'indifférence qu'on aimerait feindre dans ces cas-là. Et si la personne ignore qu'on tenait à elle, ça fait mal. Bref, j'arrête mon charabia…

**Note de l'auteur :**

Bonjour amis lecteurs !

D'abord, un rapide commentaire sur la situation concernant _Pincée de sel_ : je vous assure que je fais de mon mieux pour la terminer, ça fait des semaines que je m'arrache les cheveux sur un vilain dialogue pourtant crucial. Je n'aime pas faire attendre, mais là c'est encore trop dissonant à mon goût pour le publier. Je suis peut-être un peu trop perfectionniste. Merci de votre patience. ^^

Secundo, ce pourquoi à l'origine j'écris cette note : voilà, un petit bout de fic que j'ai écrit en... stage. Je ne sais si je dois remercier le surplus de temps libre et de tranquillité que ma formation m'octroie. Si le concept des fanfictions n'existait pas et que l'ennui pouvait tuer, je serais probablement dans l'au-delà à l'heure qu'il est.

Plus important à propos de cette fic : ne vous basez pas trop sur les genres que j'ai sélectionnés (Friendship/Romance), ils ne sont pas révélateurs du contenu. C'est un OS assez difficile à classer, mais si le genre Suggestif existait, ce serait celui-là qui collerait le mieux, je pense. Après, c'est à vous de voir, le champ est laissé libre exprès.

Bonne lecture ! (Et n'oubliez pas la chansoooon !)

* * *

><p><em><strong>. . .<strong>_

_**Someone like you**_

_**. . .**_

Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis.

Étendu sur le clic-clac de mon studio, meublé sans fantaisie, tristement sobre, je m'adonne à ce que ma vie peu mouvementée me donne le plus en plus le temps de faire : réfléchir. Pas mon fort. Je préfère agir. Mais dans l'immédiat, il n'y a plus rien à faire.

N'importe quel visiteur pénétrant dans cette pièce aurait juré que je suis prof de kendo, ou que je forge des katana. De majestueux fourreaux trônent sur leur tréteau, alignés les uns au-dessus des autres. Ils occupent fièrement tout un mur. Vous me voyez déjà comme un maître renommé ou un collectionneur, pas vrai ? Eh non. Au chômage. Depuis un mois. Le modeste club où je donnais des cours a fermé, faute d'élèves. C'est dommage, j'étais en train de me découvrir une fibre pédagogique.

Je déteste cette inertie, mais je ne fais pas grand-chose pour en sortir. Je pourrais revendre certains de ses katana qui ont une valeur inestimable pour me faire de la thune, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en séparer dans un dessein si peu noble. Manier les sabres est tout ce que je sais faire. Tout ce à quoi j'ai jamais aspiré. J'ai commencé l'escrime quand j'étais gosse, et comme je suis borné, je me suis entêté dans cette voie avec la conviction que j'allais peut-être révolutionner le kendo, sport trop méconnu en périphérie de Sapporo. On n'est pas à Tokyo, ici. Il aurait fallu que je déménage, que j'aille m'installer là où se trouve la demande, mais avec la misère que je touchais au club, j'avais déjà du mal à payer mon loyer maintenant je n'ai plus un rond, c'est la galère. Et puis, j'ai toujours vécu ici… Je suis pas mal attaché à cette terre, et même à ces cinglés que sont mes amis. Quitte à devenir pauvre, je préfère que ce soit dans ce bon vieux patelin que dans une ville surpeuplée de gens stressés.

Mes potes ont essayé de m'aider, même si j'ai tout fait pour les mêler le moins possible à mes problèmes. Mon meilleur ami surtout, Luffy, le mec le plus barge que je connaisse, a voulu que j'emménage sur-le-champ chez lui quand il a su que j'étais dans la dèche, alors qu'il a un studio encore plus petit que le mien et qu'il n'est pas prêt de décrocher son diplôme. Il a trop bon cœur, ça le perdra.

Il est quatorze heures trente, la lumière du jour inonde ma fenêtre, et je ne fais rien. J'aurais pu sonner Luffy qui aurait débarqué en trombe, trop heureux que je le sauve de ses révisions d'examens, ou appeler Nami pour qu'elle me raconte son dernier larcin, mais je ne fais rien. Pas envie de compagnie. D'ailleurs, Nami ne doit pas être d'humeur à l'heure actuelle… Alors je compte les rayures sur le parquet, et quand j'ai fini, j'énumère celles du plafond. Je n'ai pas envie de penser à lui maintenant. Ni plus tard, en fait. Il est sûrement déjà très loin à l'heure qu'il est.

J'ai soif. Je me lève du clic-clac avec l'impression que je pèse cinq tonnes, et traîne ma carcasse jusqu'au réfrigérateur pour en sortir une bouteille de rhum. Pas de verre. J'avale une lampée au goulot. Je sais, ça fait très alcoolique. Ce ne sont pas des manières, comme il dirait. Il ne me les aura jamais enseignées, finalement, ces bonnes manières.

Je reviens m'asseoir et prends une autre goulée pour noyer son image. Je ne suis pas alcoolique, mais j'ai quelque chose à oublier. Sauf que je suis bien obligé de penser à ce que je dois oublier si je veux pouvoir l'oublier consciemment. Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre sur le rebord, à contre-jour, trône le petit cactus en pot, toutes aiguilles dehors. Il me nargue. Un vestige. Un cadeau empoisonné. Alors je pense à lui, fatalement. À Sanji.

S'il me reprochait de trop boire, alors que je tiens très bien l'alcool, je rétorquais en rappelant que lui, c'était la clope. Sauf que moi, je ne m'envoyais pas vingt bouteilles par jour. On pouvait débattre pendant des heures comme ça. Généralement, on nous arrêtait au bout de dix minutes. Tu m'étonnes, ça devait être relativement chiant, avec le recul.

Néanmoins, si nous étions seuls, Sanji renchérissait en se moquant de mon alimentation plus que sommaire et, par là, de mes compétences culinaires tout à fait nulles. C'est vrai que je bouffe n'importe comment et n'importe quoi, et que c'est le branle-bas de combat tous les midis. Tout juste si je sais faire cuire des nouilles sans que la casserole ne flambe. Ou faire frire un steak sans que la poêle ne soit bonne à jeter après. Le jour où il y aura un incendie dans l'immeuble, ils n'auront pas trop de mal à m'aligner…

Comme ça désespérait Sanji au plus haut point et que consommer des aliments trop brûlés est cancérigène, il venait parfois me faire à manger, histoire que je ne me sustente pas qu'avec des onigiri. Je ne disais pas non, ça équivalait à peu près à dîner dans un cinq étoiles gratuitement. Je dois reconnaître que c'est un sacré cordon bleu. Mais oui, je lui ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas si buté, qu'est-ce que vous croyez.

Au final, on passait quand même la soirée à s'engueuler… Jusqu'à ce qu'on s'endorme sur le clic-clac, comme des mômes, repus et épuisés d'avoir mis tant d'énergie à s'en mettre sur la tronche, sans avoir fait la vaisselle. J'étais en général le premier à m'assoupir et le dernier à me réveiller.

Il était toujours parti quand j'ouvrais enfin les yeux. Et à chaque fois, en m'étirant et en baillant à m'en décrocher la mâchoire, je découvrais mon petit-déjeuner posé sur la table basse, couvert d'une cloche. Un mot gribouillé de son écriture y était joint. _Tu ronfles trop, je me suis barré_. Ou, dans le meilleur des cas : _Mange plus sainement, Marimo-chan._ Grr. J'inspectais minutieusement le studio pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas de caméra cachée quelque part, puis je dégustais ma pitance du bout des baguettes. La vaisselle de la veille était toujours entassée dans l'évier, par contre, saleté…

En fin de compte, il était assez spécial, ce crétin de blondinet. Avec son sourcil enroulé par on ne sait quelle tare génétique. Oui je sais, je peux parler, avec mes cheveux verts… Mais lui, c'était tout un personnage, toujours fringué comme un dandy dans un costume tiré à quatre épingles, ces smokings que je trouvais ridicules, ces chemises que j'avais envie de friper. Rien que pour l'embêter. Une fois, d'ailleurs, j'ai « accidentellement » renversé de la sauce sur sa chemise blanche immaculée conception. Il était furibard.

Il se tournait lui-même en ridicule, à mon sens. Je veux dire, pas seulement dans ses costards impeccables. Il fallait le voir quand une jolie fille rôdait dans les parages. Pour peu qu'elle ait les épaules découvertes ou une belle paire de lolos, Sanji perdait les pédales. Il te chantait une hymne à l'amour et alignait des vers plus ou moins poétiques, jamais les mêmes, Mellorine ou je ne sais pas quoi… Un coureur de jupon, c'est comme je vous dis. Galant certes, mais quand même un peu lourd. J'avais honte d'être avec lui dans ces moments-là. Je venais moi-même l'arracher à ses flirts, ce qui engendrait des disputes musclées, évidemment, mais je m'en foutais. Qu'il fasse du gringue à Nami ou Robin, passe encore, elles connaissent son profil, mais comment tu peux supporter de fréquenter un type qui drague _toutes_ les filles qu'il croise ?

Après quoi il venait m'emmerder en se servant du fait que moi, je n'ai aucun succès avec ces demoiselles. Ça doit être mon gazon capillaire qui les tient à distance, comme il disait. Il croyait peut-être que ça me blessait. Je ne répliquais rien, alors que je vois très bien des yeux papillonner vers moi ou des filles se retourner sur mon passage, dans la rue. La vérité, c'est que je n'essaye même pas de tester mon sex appeal, même si ça aurait pu faire enrager Sanji de voir que moi aussi, je peux plaire.

Contrairement à moi, il a toujours été brillant. Pas particulièrement dans les études, mais dans la cuisine, comme je l'ai dit. Un vrai phénomène gastronomique. Qu'on ne pouvait que louer de ses papilles gustatives, en demandant du rab. Et même s'il arrivait que ce ne soit pas fameux… Tout être qui tenait à la vie ne _critiquait pas_ la cuisine de Sanji. Exemple : « C'est un peu trop salé » est une critique. J'en sais quelque chose, ça a été l'une de nos plus violentes disputes. Monsieur est susceptible.

Et dangereux. C'est tout juste si on avait le droit de mettre les pieds dans cette zone hautement protégée quand on faisait une bouffe chez lui. Défense d'entrer. Chien méchant. Pas touché ! Luffy, que les effluves rendaient dingue, revenait parfois de ce sanctuaire dans un état inquiétant, en rampant et avec au moins trois étages de bosses sur le crâne. Nul doute que j'y aurais laissé la vie si j'avais osé aller l'enquiquiner devant ses fourneaux.

On avait le droit de goûter ses nouvelles recettes en avant-première, grands privilégiés que nous étions. On l'a tout de suite senti, qu'il avait du futur, un potentiel qu'il aurait été idiot de brider. Principalement Luffy, dont la qualité de ventre sur pattes n'a rien à envier à la foi qu'on accorde à ses prédictions. Et Robin, parce qu'elle discerne bien ces choses-là. Ironie du sort, je l'ai moi-même encouragé à foncer vers cet avenir prometteur.

Il n'est pas entré dans une école spécialisée mais il a commencé à se former très jeune, comme moi, sous la tutelle du type qui l'a recueilli. Enfin bref. À force de participer à des concours de cuisine, on a fini par le remarquer. Tout est allé très vite, ensuite. Il a évolué dans différents restaurants, il s'est fait un nom. On ne le voyait plus trop, on trinquait sans lui. Il a commencé à recevoir des invitations à des soirées très VIP, qu'il déclinait pour la plupart, au grand dam de Nami qui en rêvait. Alors pour lui faire plaisir, il s'y est rendu et il y a pris goût. Et puis un jour, un grand chef français installé à Tokyo lui a proposé un poste haut placé dans l'une de ses filiales en France, après avoir eu vent de sa renommée.

Les autres étaient contents pour lui, même s'ils ont eu du mal à dissimuler leur tristesse de le voir s'éloigner. Moi je ne comprenais pas. Je ne voulais pas. Je refusais. Tout simplement.

Et plus préoccupant encore, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je refusais.

Je suis pourtant du genre à respecter les décisions de mes amis, quelles qu'elles soient, peu importe ce que ça implique, sans me faire violence. Mais là, ça ne passait pas. Rejeté. Barrage.

Pas du tout démonté, dès que j'ai su qu'il avait accepté l'offre, j'ai débarqué dans le resto chic où il bossait actuellement, à treize heures pétantes, heure de pointe s'il vous plait. Et là, je lui ai presque fait une scène. Je déteste me donner en spectacle, mais je bouillonnais tellement que je me tamponnais de tous ses collègues et des clients qui me regardaient avec mépris.

J'étais plutôt calme au début, mais ça a vite dégénéré. Il m'a forcé à sortir du restaurant avant que ça ne dérive complètement au pugilat.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ! Tu veux ruiner ma carrière, c'est ça ? » Peut-être bien que c'était ça. Bousiller son avenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. C'était insensé et puéril, mais je ne voyais pas d'autre façon de riposter face à la situation.

C'est là que ça a dérapé. Je lui ai balancé des choses dures à encaisser. Comme quoi il n'y avait plus que son job qui comptait pour lui, qu'il était devenu snob et prétentieux comme tous ces opportunistes qui faisaient pitié dès que l'avenir leur souriait. Qu'il nous esquivait, qu'on était devenus trop ringards pour mériter d'être vu avec lui. Comme il m'a envoyé sa semelle dans la figure après ça, je n'ai pas pu continuer sur ma lancée. Il est devenu livide de rage. Il a hurlé encore plus fort que moi, il m'a dit que je ne comprenais rien. Ça a des airs de mélodrame, hein ? Dommage que je n'aie pas été un tantinet plus émouvant. Manquait plus que les violons.

Je ne me suis jamais impliqué seul dans toutes les remontrances que je lui ai faites. Dans mes propos, j'ai inclus toute la bande, sans lui demander son avis. J'ai estimé que plus nous pèserions lourds dans la balance, plus Sanji culpabiliserait. Moi tout seul, je ne valais sans doute pas grand-chose. Je commençais à me demander si je pesais vraiment quelque chose, en fait. Ainsi, je m'époumonais : « Tu nous as rayé de ta vie ! », mais à l'intérieur, la question qui me taraudait, c'était « Je ne représente donc rien pour toi ? ».

À cause de son coup de pied, je m'étais mordu la langue et je saignais méchamment de la bouche. Il m'a donné sa serviette de table accrochée à la taille et m'a raccompagné jusqu'à la sortie en pestant contre mon immaturité. J'ai eu droit à toute la panoplie des insultes sur la couleur de mes cheveux. Tête d'algue. Marimo. Tête de cactus. Et d'autres encore, qu'il gardait peut-être en réserve. La totale. Je me demande encore pourquoi il ne m'a pas cassé la figure, ça aurait été plus efficace.

Il allait me planter là, sachant très bien que j'avais soixante-dix pour cent de chances de me perdre sur le chemin du retour, quand je lui ai demandé de choisir. Pas entre moi et sa carrière, mais entre nous tous et sa carrière.

Il a choisi sa carrière.

J'ai été le seul à ne pas aller lui faire mes adieux à l'aéroport, avant qu'il ne prenne son vol vers Tokyo pour quitter le Japon. C'était hier après-midi. Nami m'a infligé un sermon, vous n'imaginez même pas comme c'était pénible.

Je pose la bouteille, vide, et me recouche sur le clic-clac. Dos à la fenêtre où le cactus érige toujours fièrement ses épines.

_Bye bye…_

Il s'est envolé vers l'une de ses villes occidentales brillantes et pleines de promesses, avec l'une de ses minettes fardées et roulant du cul, accrochée à son bras. Je me demande s'il est heureux à cet instant, ou s'il lui arrive, à lui aussi, de regretter ses choix. Qu'est-ce que je peux être niais… Ses efforts ont enfin été récompensés, il doit être sur un petit nuage. Je devrais me réjouir pour lui, mais je n'y arrive pas.

Je repense à mes paroles absurdes à son égard. L'amertume clairement lisible sur son visage blême que j'avais connu plus serein.

Quel égoïste je fais. Je n'avais pas le droit de lui poser ce dilemme, sa vie professionnelle ou moi… Je veux dire, nous. Sans le savoir, je lui ai certainement donné des remords. J'ai agi sans penser aux conséquences, comme d'habitude, sur une impulsion… Mais quand j'ai appris qu'il partait, ça m'a fait l'effet d'une grande claque dans la gueule. Je venais juste de réaliser. Qu'il comptait. Qu'il faisait partie de ma vie, au moins au même titre que les autres. Un peu comme si j'avais besoin de lui pour me sentir moi. Peut-être que j'aurais dû lui dire, tout simplement, même si ça n'aurait rien changé à sa décision. J'aurais voulu qu'il le sache. _Je ne veux pas que tu partes !_ C'est seulement maintenant que je prends conscience de tout ça, alors qu'il est sur le point d'embarquer ?

Finalement, je n'ai pas pu lui dire.

Allons bon… Le monde est vaste, des imbéciles de blondinets, ça doit bien exister en doublons. Alors peu importe, je trouverai quelqu'un comme lui… Quelqu'un qui prépare les meilleurs repas du monde, comme si chaque jour était particulier et méritait un menu raffiné. Quelqu'un qui fume à longueur de journées, dix, vingt paquets de cigarettes, des Mild Seven, et qui empeste le tabac froid sur tous ses costumes. Quelqu'un qui viendra me chercher en bagnole quand je me perdrai au fin fond de la cambrousse. Quelqu'un qui piquera une crise de nerfs dès que ses chemises seront tachées de ketchup par ma faute. Quelqu'un qui arrivera à supporter mon sale caractère.

Au-delà de la fenêtre, s'élève le grondement affaibli d'un avion qui décolle et monte dans le ciel.

Je suis vraiment con…

* * *

><p><em>Note :<em> Mild Seven est la première marque de cigarette consommée au Japon.

_Note 2.0 :_ J'ai délibérément omis le mot _Fin_, je trouve que ce mot achève trop abruptement le texte. XD

J'ai hésité à titrer cet OS par _Bittersweet love_, mais le _love_ me gênait parce que je voulais que ça reste confus et latent à la fois. Il peut y avoir un couple "amoureux" comme il peut ne pas y en avoir, selon votre interprétation du texte.

Pour ce qui est de la tonalité, c'est assez difficile là encore de trancher, car ce n'est pas le style de Zoro d'être cafardeux et mélancolique. Une fin douce-amère pour conclure ce long monologue me paraissait idéale.

Autre chose, je ne suis pas une adepte de l'apostrophe au public d'habitude (la présence du "vous"), mais je trouve que le personnage de Zoro s'y prête bien. Et c'est bien parce que c'est lui qui est censé s'exprimer que le style est un peu plus bourru et familier qu'à l'accoutumée.

Commentaires bienvenus comme d'habitude. Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
